Close Encounters Of The Ginger Kind
by Montmerency
Summary: Red-Haired romance. Will be rated M when necessary but your safe for now. The Weasley's romantic life through Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

**As you probably guessed, in this story I will attempt to chart the Weasley's romantic stories through Hogwarts. The rating will be edited when later chapters are added and Hermione and Ron finally do what we all suspected; in a forest. Sadly I do not own Harry Potter and co. **

* * *

><p>She glanced anxiously over her shoulder at Harry, then rushed back through the purple flames to the chess board, the pieces parting before her as she raced to the vivid red within the black and white room. She crouched beside Ron's unconscious body, the dried blood staining his hair and face clotting the wound, checking the wound. Seeing it had indeed been naturally sealed she tried to wake him as gently as possible, the intense worry returning for Harry now she knew Ron to be ok. She cringed as she repeatedly slapped him harder and harder in an attempt to rouse him. He came around slowly but surely, sitting up but still looking woozy.<p>

"Ermy…"Ron's voice broke the panicked silence. He raised a hand to stroke her hair and slumped again.

Blushing, she raised him to his unsteady feet, letting him lean on her as they started the painfully slow walk back to Fluffy.

"Ermy…"

* * *

><p>Just a short one now but I'll make them longer in future. Food for reviewers. Excuse my horrible paraphrase in the title.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back. Thanks for the reviews and favourites. I don't own Harry Potter as per usual. Sorry for all the pronouns.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>He made his way up the stairs, the echoing steps not intruding on his thoughts. Harry was still at quidditch practice and so he was visiting Hermione alone. Pushing open the heavy oak doors, Madam Pomfrey caught sight of the red hair and turned away again. He strolled over to her bed and, with a sigh of relief, dropped the pile of homework onto the bedside table. Only then did he permit himself to look at who lay in the bed.<p>

A human-sized tabby cat stared reproachfully at him, clearly misplacing his nervousness for repellence. He gave her a weak smile and she dropped the look, satisfied perhaps, that he wasn't disgusted at her appearance.

"How's the fur?" He broke the silence.

"Oh, you know, furry," she gestured to her face and leaned in, "even the tails still there."

"I'm sure they'll be able to do something?" He encouraged but she wasn't even listening.

"Ron, why isn't my charms homework there, we always get charms on Thursdays" she said in a sharp voice.

"I dunno, blame Harry, he sorted them all."

"Ron, why isn't it here!" Talking very fast now, she rummaged around the pile of books and paper, desperately looking for her charms homework. Not even noticing in her panic, she leapt out of her bed still looking and talking frantically.

"Ron, it must be here somewhe…

He drifted away. The sight of her standing there, in some old pyjama bottoms with a hole cut in the back for her tail, had done something to his brain. His imagination had gone haywire.

_What the hell is wrong with me?_

_Nothing, it's just your hormones, you're 13, you saw it coming._

_But what I'm picturing right now…_

_Hormones, this happens to everyone._

_But what I'm picturing…_

_I'm you; I know what you're thinking! It's just a phase, you're a teenager._

_Ok, if you say so._

"…you alright?" She was looking at him concernedly. She caught his gaze and with a high-pitched squeak jumped back into bed and dragged the covers over her.

"I'll get Harry to come by and drop of your charms homework then, k?" He said, trying to leave as quickly as possible. "Night."

She nodded slowly and shot him a piercing look as he said goodbye, turned and left. Back down the stairs, right, left, right and into the common room.

_But her bre..._

_Hormones._

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? Apologies about it's length but in the early scenarios there's little to draw from<strong>_. _**I've always been a Ron,Cat Hermione Shipper but what can I say. I'll try to update more reguarly at when I'm at Boarding School (We have our own station) but I can't promise anything.**

** Speaking of which, I know this is bad but how would you kind people like to read a blog about my adventures at School. It'd be like Harry Potter only no magic or excitement. Mull it over. Food for reviews.**

****P.S. I'm heavily drugged at the moment so flame enough and I'll rewrite it.**  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long wait, I got banned from the school wifi for using opera turbo and other things happened so sorry for that. I could never abide by the whole Harry/Ginny thing so if it feels like I'm not really into it, I'm not.**

* * *

><p>"Ginny, you're okay!" Harry sprinted across the chamber, clutching the diary in one hand, the fang in the other. The vast cavern seemed to brighten as Ginny struggled to her feet, shaking her crimson hair out behind her, then collapsed into his waiting arms.<p>

"Ha-harry?"

"It's alright Ginny, he's gone." Harry steadied her on her feet but his attempt at comfort failed.

"I-I'm so sorry Harry, I did-didn't know he would do this, he was my friend" She burst out crying in his arms.

"It's not your fault, he even had me thinking Hagrid…

"And what will Mum say," Ginny spoke right over him, tears still falling," I've wanted to come to Hogwarts ever since Bill came. D-do you think they'll expel me?" This prompted a renewed wave of crying; Harry's arms were now drenched in tears and blood.

"It'll be okay, I promise."

"I love you Harry." Ginny attempted to rise again and fell against him, brushing his cheek with her lips as she fell onto his shoulder. Harry felt slightly dazed but recovered quickly.

"Umm, Ginny, I think you should go see Madam Pomfrey; you've been through a lot. C'mon, let's get going."

"That's why I started writing to him in the first place you know. I guess I shouldn't have thought that you would notice me, I'm just a random girl"

"That's great Ginny," Harry replied, not really listening as he struggled to concentrate on the task at hand," Ron, RON."

"Yeah, I made the hole while you were gone. How's Ginny."

"She'll be alright." He said, handing Ginny to him, then lapsing into thought"

_She had just been abducted; she wasn't in her right mind._

_But still…_

_She's Ron's sister anyway, it would just be creepy._

_Yeah but…_

_No, she's ill; it was just an accidental thing._

_I guess so_

_It can wait, you have bigger things to worry about anyway, like how Voldermort was even here._

_That's right; I'll put it aside 'til later. _

_It might be nice though…_

* * *

><p><strong>Apologies for the length as well but it's a short amount of time between her waking up and them meeting Ron so it's a bit compressed, and I just can't write that well<strong>_. _**I'm going to do another one as well as releasing the first chapter/entry of Sirius Blog in the next couple of days, so that should make up for it. Cheers. **_  
><em>


End file.
